


The Bad Plan

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (they're barely there though), Asexual Derek Hale, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Derek Hale, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “You’re gonna have to cuddle,” Kira said, her eyebrows raised as she looked between Derek and Stiles. “Are you okay with that?”Stiles scoffed, but Derek could tell he was blushing. “I think we can manage some fake cuddling,” he said.“Yeah, it’s only when she’s there,” Derek said. “Not like we have to do it for long.”“Yeah, it’s fine,” Stiles said, and Derek momentarily closed his eyes at the stumble of Stiles’ heart, tried to not let the hurt show.”And some handholding should be enough for her to notice you, but you’re gonna have to be wolfy,” Kira said, and Stiles grinned at Derek.”I’ll make sure to wag my tail around you,” Derek deadpanned with a flat look to Stiles, whose grin just widened.In which they come up with a really bad plan to stop the latest villain and Stiles and Derek have to cuddle. It's all very horrible and has absolutely no right being that nice.





	The Bad Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/gifts).

> SeijiShun asked for number 8 for the [Cuddling prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/187337228387), and 8 was _Reluctantly_. Uuh. Sterek cuddling reluctantly? Yeah, so this is not really _reluctant_ cuddles, it's more like they're (badly) pretending they're reluctant about it? I hope that's okay xD
> 
> Also, I do not know how to plot, but I also blame these two lovestruck idiots for making shitty plans that don’t make sense for an excuse to have a fake relationship, and Kira for trying to set them up by suggesting a bad fake relationship plan in the hopes it would lead to them actually getting together. There are about a million better ways this whole thing could have been handled, I’m aware, and so are they, but again, idiots in love. 
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/187406287532)   
[Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/819890)
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me and letting me ask her a million questions about it! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)

“You’re gonna have to cuddle,” Kira said, her eyebrows raised as she looked between Derek and Stiles. “Are you okay with that?”

Stiles scoffed, but Derek could tell he was blushing. “I think we can manage some fake cuddling,” he said.

“Yeah, it’s only when she’s there,” Derek said. “Not like we have to do it for long.”

He tried to glare at Kira for suggesting he and Stiles pretend to be a couple when she knew how he felt. It was a good idea though, the best they had in fact, so it wasn’t like he could have said no. And maybe he didn’t _want_ to say no either, but that was a whole other thing. The prospect of cuddling with Stiles was too alluring, even if he knew it was just for show. Even if he knew Stiles didn’t feel the same.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Stiles said, and Derek momentarily closed his eyes at the stumble of Stiles’ heart, tried to not let the hurt show.

”And some handholding should be enough for her to notice you, but you’re gonna have to be wolfy,” Kira said, and Stiles grinned at Derek.

”I’ll make sure to wag my tail around you,” Derek deadpanned with a flat look to Stiles, whose grin just widened.

-

They frequented the park a lot the following days, walked slowly together while holding hands, and the couple times they saw her, Derek made sure to sniff the air and behave _wolfy_ enough that she noticed. It had the desired effect when they got on film how she poisoned Derek after just a couple of days.

He could feel it take, how he wanted to just shut down any humanity he had in him. Stiles and Kira watched him with a worried frown as he took the antidote, and he gritted his teeth as everything seeped back in, all the emotions he had gotten a short reprieve from. He wondered how others had missed it, it was glaringly obvious to him, but considering how _good_ it had felt to start to shut down he could almost understand it, the desire to just give in was stronger than he would have liked.

-

A week later they were sitting next to each other in a park, close but not really touching, when Derek saw her. He leaned against Stiles immediately.

“She’s here,” he mumbled, then nearly whined as Stiles wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He even put his mouth against Derek’s hair.

“I see her,” Stiles whispered.

Derek was glad Stiles couldn’t hear how hard his heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to press his nose against Stiles, breathe him in, but he didn’t really dare, didn’t want to smell his discomfort, and he wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to smell him either, with how his own body was acting, stinking up the place with horrible joy at being so close to Stiles and sadness at knowing it wasn’t real. He closed his eyes and nuzzled a little closer, tried to ignore how Stiles’ breath faltered momentarily, tried to not read anything into how he tightened his arm around Derek and put his free hand in Derek’s hair.

“Stiles?” she asked, and Stiles looked at her.

“Yes?” he asked, and he sounded genuinely confused.

She sat down on his other side, close, and looked at them. Derek closed his eyes and pressed his face against Stiles’ neck, rumbled lowly in his chest, played the part of a lovesick and feral werewolf.

“Oh, it is true,” she said.

“What’s true?” Stiles asked. “Who are you? How do you know me?”

“I’m Sansa,” she said, her heart barely even stumbled over the lie, and Derek wanted to groan. Her hair was red and she was tall, but she was no Sansa Stark. “I met Kira the other day, I believe she’s a friend of yours.”

“Yes?” Stiles said.

“She told me about your, well, predicament,” not-Sansa said.

Stiles stiffened up against Derek, leaned a little away from her, which meant he leaned even closer to Derek, who opened his eyes and looked at her with a low growl.

“Predicament?” Stiles asked in a stiff voice.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a hunter,” she said, her heart stumbling loudly over the lie. “He’s feral, right? What happened?”

Stiles sighed and tightened his grip on Derek, who stopped growling and nuzzled closer again as Stiles carded his fingers through his hair. He even let out a little grunt-whine and let his eyelids flutter at how good it felt as he kept watching not-Sansa.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said quietly. “He was fine, but then a week ago or so he started to turn more and more animal-like, and after a few days he stopped speaking completely. He’s very nice though, but it feels like being in love with a dog, not _him_, you know?”

“I know,” not-Sansa said softly. “I’ve had it happened to me too.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, and he sounded genuinely curious.

“Yeah, I had a boyfriend, the same thing happened,” she said, sounding sad, “I never got him back.”

Stiles swallowed audibly, and Derek was amazed by his acting skills. “Really?” he asked roughly. “What happened?”

“I had to put him down,” she said, and Stiles made a pained little sound and clung tightly to Derek. “But I couldn’t let it go, so I kept searching for answers, kept trying to find out what happened to him, and I think I know now, I think I know what causes it and how to fix it, I just need someone to try it on.”

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek again, pulled him impossibly closer and gently petted his head. “What-, uh. What is it exactly you want to try?”

“It’s a special kind of wolfsbane,” she said. “It doesn’t hurt them in the same way most wolfsbanes does, and prepared right and given during the full moon, I really think it could fix him.”

“What kind of wolfsbane?” Stiles asked.

“Yellow,” she said, and Derek closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to Stiles to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her.

“Isn’t that-,” Stiles started, then he cleared his throat and swallowed. “I thought that one was dangerous for them?”

“Oh no, not the yellow one,” she said. Her heart had stumbled over lies occasionally as she spoke, but at that it started to beat faster too. She was getting excited. “It’s perfectly safe for him, I promise.”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, and Derek whined softly, buffed his face against Stiles’ neck. Stiles just petted him though, hushed him gently. “It’s okay, love, I’m okay.”

“Think about it,” not-Sansa said. “I’m leaving town in a week, so you only have until this full moon if you want me to try it.” She smiled sadly at him, though it wasn’t very hard to see her poorly hidden glee at the prospect of killing a werewolf. “I know what you’re going through, and believe me, I don’t want anyone to go through what I did. I really do think I can help him, though. Call me when you’ve decided.”

Stiles nodded and accepted the card she handed him. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Thanks.”

Derek watched her as she smiled at them and got up, then as she walked away. He stayed where he was until he couldn’t see her anymore, then he straightened up and Stiles pulled back and put his arms on his knees as he slumped over a little.

“Jesus,” Stiles said quietly. He rubbed his hands over his face, then shook his head as he looked at Derek. “Yellow wolfsbane, how the hell do people fall for that?”

“She does target packless werewolves with human mates,” Derek said, ”and yellow wolfsbane _is_ rare.”

”Yeah,” Stiles said, his voice a little rough, but then he visibly pulled himself together and got his phone. ”Kira’s texted, she’s gone.” He smiled at Derek. ”Take out? I’m starving.”

Derek shrugged. ”Sure.”

-

They went to Derek’s house to eat, bought food for Kira too, and once they had eaten and planned the next step Stiles headed home.

”How’d it go?” Kira asked as soon as he had started his car, and Derek gave her a flat look.

”We’ve already told you,” he said.

”Yes, but like, did Stiles say anything? Did he smell like he liked it?”

Derek sighed and ran a hand across his face. ”He called me love and kept petting my hair,” he said quietly. He hated that he so badly wanted it to be real.

”Aaw,” Kira said. ”And his smell?”

”I didn’t smell him, I was busy pretending to be feral and listening to her,” Derek said. It wasn’t _really _a lie, he just skipped the part of him being too scared.

”Oh, shoot,” Kira said, and Derek couldn’t help but smile at her.

”Yeah, shoot,” he agreed.

-

Stiles called not-Sansa and arranged for them to meet during the full moon, so she could kill Derek. Derek wasn’t thrilled by the prospect, but they had a plan and he knew it wouldn’t get to that, he knew Stiles wouldn’t let it happen.

Not-Sansa suggested the old distillery, which spoke to knowledge about the area and the Argents, which wasn’t a calming thought at all, but it also gave them the advantage of knowing the place well. Stiles, Kira, Peter, and Chris came to Derek’s house to plan, and then it was time to go.

-

Derek kept close to Stiles as they entered the building, and Stiles held onto him the whole time. Not-Sansa smiled at them when they got there, and Derek blatantly sniffed the air as he listened for any extra heartbeats. There weren’t any, and Derek pushed his head against Stiles’ shoulder, the confirmation they had decided that she was alone.

”Yes, love,” Stiles said softly as he smiled at Derek. He cupped his cheek, then moved his hand to Derek’s hair and carded his fingers through it before smiling hesitantly at not-Sansa. ”Hi.”

”You came,” she said. ”I wasn’t sure you would.”

Stiles looked at Derek again, his eyes so soft and loving that Derek wanted to cry. ”Yeah, it’s scary,” he said softly. ”I don’t want to lose cozy here, and-.” He looked at her and shrugged. ”I wasn’t sure what was best for him. I still don’t know, I just don’t want to lose him.”

”I know,” not-Sansa said softly, at odds with her excitedly pounding heart. ”It’s hard, but I can help him, I promise.”

Stiles nodded, clung tighter to Derek, perfectly played the part of a worried boyfriend. ”Tell me about it, explain it to me. What will you do?”

Not-Sansa held out a small bottle with yellow liquid, didn’t give it to Stiles, just showed him. ”This is the yellow wolfsbane, I’ve prepared it specially, and I just need to inject some into his bloodstream. It should work immediately unless he’s sensitive to it somehow, but he shouldn’t be, most werewolves aren’t affected at all.”

“But there’s a chance?” Stiles asked.

“A very slim chance, do you know if he has any allergies?” she asked, and Derek wanted to groan. He had never met a werewolf with allergies, that was something the bite cured.

Apparently Stiles thought the same because Derek could hear him choke a laugh. “No, not that I know.”

“Then he should be fine,” she said. She got a syringe out. “What do you say?”

Stiles hesitated, looked back at Derek and gently stroked his hand over his cheek, and Derek closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch and whined softly. “Yeah, okay,” Stiles said, his voice a little brittle.

Derek opened his eyes when Stiles took his hand from his face, and they watched as she filled the syringe with more than enough to kill three full-grown werewolves.

“Holy shit,” Derek said, and she snapped her eyes up at him. “That’s a _lot_.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “It’s not a were-elephant you’re trying to kill here, jeez.”

Not-Sansa looked between them for a moment, then she sighed. “When did you figure it out?”

“When we saw you in town after three acquaintances had called and told us about what you’ve done in other places,” Derek said.

“Fuck,” she said.

“Yeah,” Chris said as he entered the building, Kira flanking him. “Fuck.”

“Oh god damn it,” not-Sansa said.

“Put the syringe down and remove your weapons,” Chris said.

“What are you going to do with me?” she asked.

“The Hunter’s Council will decide that,” Chris said.

“Nope,” she said and threw the syringe with amazing accuracy straight into Derek’s chest.

She pulled her gun in the same movement and Derek pushed Stiles behind himself, the poison tingling in his chest, burning too close to his heart. A bullet slammed into his chest, and Derek stumbled back with a groan, just as Peter got a hand around her throat. Derek coughed and dropped to his knees.

“Damn it,” he said.

“Was the bullet also wolfsbane?” Stiles asked as he crouched down in front of Derek, who nodded. Stiles looked behind himself, in the direction of Peter and not-Sansa. “Peter.”

“Coming,” Peter said, and a moment later a bloodied hand dropped a bullet in Stiles’ hand.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, and Derek realized he was losing time already when he looked up at Stiles from lying on his back on the floor. Stiles frowned at him. “Sorry.”

Derek was about to ask for what when Stiles dug burnt wolfsbane into his bullet wound and Derek screamed in pain. He writhed on the floor, tried to get away from it but knowing he couldn’t, and it felt like forever until it lessened and he panted weakly.

“Sorry again,” Stiles said, and Derek squeezed his eyes shut as Stiles put his hand over his chest. He felt his spark reach inside him and burn the yellow wolfsbane right in his bloodstream, and Derek screamed again, he couldn’t stop himself, it felt like he was burning up from the inside, but then that pain lessened too and he flopped back against the floor.

“Fuck,” he rasped.

“Sorry,” Stiles said quietly, and Derek looked up at him, tried to see if he was going to do _more_, but he was just sitting next to Derek, his hand hovering over his shoulder, with a frown on his face.

“‘S fine,” Derek said. “Thanks.”

”It’s not fine,” Stiles muttered as he stood up, and Derek frowned as he watched him walk out of the building.

”Hey, you okay?” Kira asked and crouched down next to Derek.

”Getting there,” Derek said. Everything still hurt, but he knew the worst was over, and he started to sit up. Kira helped him, carded her fingers through his hair once he was sitting, and he leaned against her. ”Thanks.”

They stayed there for a couple of minutes, until Derek was mostly pain-free, while Peter and Chris talked about what to do about not-Sansa. Kira steadied Derek when he got up, and Peter came over to him.

”You guys go home, we’ll deal with her,” he said.

”Okay, thanks,” Derek said, and Kira wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked outside, helped keep him steady even though he didn’t really need it.

Stiles was standing by the Camaro, his back turned to them. He rubbed his hands over his face before turning around, and his smile looked weak.

“You good?” Stiles asked.

“I’m good,” Derek said.

“Peter sent us home,” Kira said, and Stiles nodded and got the keys to the Camaro from his pocket.

“You good to drive?” he asked Derek.

“I’d rather not,” Derek said, and Stiles nodded again and quietly unlocked the car. He sat in the driver’s seat and stared out the windshield while Kira climbed into the back and Derek sat down next to him. “You okay?”

Stiles smiled at him, just a quick smile, then he put the key in the ignition. “Sure,” he said, the stumble of his heart barely noticeable, and Derek frowned at him as he started the car and backed out to the road.

As they neared the town, Kira leaned forward in the backseat. “Hey, I was thinking take out? You guys hungry?”

“I could eat,” Derek said, and Stiles huffed a laugh.

“You could eat a fucking horse right now,” he said, then he smiled and glanced at Kira in the rearview mirror. “Sure. What do you want?”

-

It was almost an hour before they were at Derek’s house again, bags of food all over the kitchen table as they sat down to eat. Derek ate for two, needed the energy after being hurt, and Stiles and Kira both ate with a good appetite. Stiles was a little weird through it all, quiet and frowny, and he smelled… off. Not really sad, not really distressed, but not happy or content either.

“Okay, I’m gonna break two promises now,” Kira said once they had finished eating and Stiles was quietly putting the trash in one of the empty bags, and both Stiles and Derek looked at her.

“What,” Stiles said.

“Uh,” Derek said. He glared at Kira, tried to will her to shut the fuck up, but she just nodded at them, then she looked at Derek, leaned forward against him.

“Stiles is in love with you,” she said, and Stiles made a hurt little squeaky sound.

“Kira,” he said, and Kira turned to him while Derek stared at Stiles and tried to understand what the hell was going on.

“Derek is in love with you too,” Kira told Stiles, and Derek snapped his eyes to her. “Figure it out, okay? You’re both smart, but you’re just hurting yourself with this stupid pining.” She stood up, and Derek blinked dumbly at her. “See you guys soon, yeah?”

“Right,” Stiles said, and Derek looked at him. He had his hand over his eyes and Derek noticed he smelled hurt, heartbroken.

“Fix this, Derek, please,” Kira said, and Derek looked at her again. “Okay?”

He nodded at her, rasped out a, “Yeah,” and she nodded back.

“See you soon, love you guys,” she said.

“Love you too,” Derek said distractedly as he looked back at Stiles. “You’re in love with me?”

Stiles looked at him, his eyes tear-filled. He looked _pissed_. “She promised she wouldn’t tell you, she swore,” he said and angrily started to fill the bag with trash again.

Derek’s chair screeched against the floor as he pushed it back to stand up and walk over to him. “Stiles?” he said softly.

“What,” Stiles snapped, didn’t look at Derek.

“I’m in love with you too,” Derek said. “Did you miss that part?”

Stiles stopped and looked at Derek. “What?” he asked in a small voice.

“I’m in love with you too,” Derek repeated. “I-. I had no idea.” He ran a hand over his face as he tried to understand how he could have missed that Stiles was _in love_ with him, and when he looked at Stiles again he was watching him with huge eyes.

“But,” Stiles said.

”But what?” Derek asked carefully. He _really_ hoped Kira hadn’t misunderstood anything.

”But you’re ace?” Stiles said, and Derek frowned at him.

”Oh.” He took a step back. There it was.

”No, I didn’t mean-,” Stiles started, but he stopped and ran his hands over his face. ”Fuck. But I thought-.” He looked at Derek with big eyes. ”I thought you didn’t want a relationship.”

Derek’s frown deepened as he tried to understand. ”I’m asexual, not aromantic,” he said.

”Oh,” Stiles said. ”What, uh, what does that mean?”

”It means I’m in love with you but I will probably never want to have sex with you,” Derek said. ”For me at least, asexuality is a scale, you know that.”

”Yes, but I thought-. I didn’t realize-. So you _do_ want a relationship, just not sex?”

”Yes,” Derek said.

”And you want a relationship with _me_?” Stiles asked.

”Yes.”

”Are you sure?”

”Yes, for fuck’s sake,” Derek said. ”I get if it’s a dealbreaker with no sex, so if you could just get to that anytime soon I would appreciate it.”

”No, no, it’s not,” Stiles said quickly. ”I just, I misunderstood the asexuality, I didn’t know, I thought you-. But you do. What did you say, aromantic?”

”Yes, aromantic,” Derek said.

”And that’s like, what, not wanting romantic relationships?” Stiles asked.

”It’s a scale too, like asexuality,” Derek said. ”But I’m bi-romantic. Probably demi too.”

Stiles frowned. ”Demi was that it takes a connection, right?”

”Yeah,” Derek said. ”I have to know someone before I fall in love.”

”But you _do_ fall in love,” Stiles said, a small smile on his lips. ”You-. Holy shit.”

”So,” Derek said. He cleared his throat. ”You have feelings for me?”

Stiles’ smile widened. ”I do, yeah, head over heels in love with you.”

”And the sex?” Derek asked carefully.

”If I get _you_, I’ll gladly live the rest of my life without sex,” Stiles said, his heart beating fast and hard but steady.

”I, uh. I’m not super into kissing,” Derek said. ”I like it well enough, but not-. Not as much as some people. Would that be an issue?”

”Naah,” Stiles said. ”Kissing is nice, but it’s not the most important.”

”What is the most important?” Derek asked carefully.

”I’d say it’s a toss-up between holding hands and cuddling,” Stiles said. ”Are you okay with that?”

Derek smiled. ”Yeah,” he said, then he groaned. ”Yes, fuck, you were _killing_ me with the cuddling, god, I wanted to never stop.”

”Yeah?” Stiles asked, his smile growing bigger.

”Yeah,” Derek said.

”Good,” Stiles said, ”because fake feral boyfriend you were an excellent cuddler and I’d really like to do more of that.”

Derek held a hand out to Stiles, who smiled down at it before taking it and smiling at Derek as he took a step closer.

”Can I kiss you?” Derek asked quietly, and Stiles’ smile widened as he nodded.

”Yes, if you want to,” he said.

Derek pulled Stiles even closer, leaned in to nose at his cheek, then he pressed his lips against Stiles’. ”Yeah,” he said and put his hand on the side of Stiles’ neck before kissing him again.

Stiles tilted his head a fraction, put one hand on Derek’s side and carded the fingers of his other hand through Derek’s hair, just above his ear.

They kissed gently, carefully, even when Derek deepened the kiss and let his tongue brush Stiles’ lips, even when Stiles slid his hand to Derek’s lower back to pull him closer. Derek groaned softly.

”You’re a very nice kisser,” he said against Stiles’ mouth. ”Very nice.”

”Good,” Stiles said. ”Wanna go sit down? Cuddle?”

Derek groaned again, louder, and he nuzzled Stiles’ cheek, down the side of his neck, breathed him in. He smelled happy and excited, and Derek pressed a kiss to his cheek. ”Yeah, cuddle.”

They sat close together, Stiles with his arms around Derek, who was leaning against him, smiling stupidly. It was really nice. He had never thought he would want to buy someone flowers for breaking a promise, but there he was. He was just about to ask Stiles if he knew what flowers Kira liked when Stiles spoke quietly.

”I hate that you got hurt today,” he said.

Derek turned his head to look at him, found him frowning as he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair.

”I’m fine,” Derek said, ”all healed up.”

”Yeah.” Stiles gave him a quick and fake smile. ”But you weren’t. She very nearly killed you.”

”Her aim was insanely good,” Derek said, reluctantly impressed. ”But I’m fine now, you made sure of that.”

Stiles nodded, pressed a kiss to Derek’s temple, which, _so nice_. ”I just don’t like that you’re always getting hurt.”

Derek lifted a shoulder in a small shrug. ”It is what it is,” he said. ”At least I heal quickly.”

”That’s just sad, that that’s how you see it,” Stiles said.

”Better me than you, though,” Derek said. ”I don’t think I could handle you getting shot.”

Stiles smiled at him and pressed another kiss to him, his forehead that time, and Derek smiled back. He was fairly sure he had actual hearts in his eyes with how lovestruck he felt.

”I mean, I’d rather neither of us got hurt,” Stiles said, ”but it’s… it’s really hard to see you hurt, and how resigned and used to it you are. It sucks.”

”I’ll try to avoid it in the future,” Derek said.

”As opposed to how you’ve just gone looking for it before,” Stiles said, sarcasm heavy in his tone. ”The plan we had for this was so bad, I shouldn’t have agreed to it. I was just so caught up in the _I’ll get to cuddle Derek_ thoughts that I didn’t really think about other options.”

”It was a little too alluring, the prospect of cuddling,” Derek agreed. Stiles smiled and squeezed him tighter. ”You were a _really_ good actor, by the way.”

”Honestly?” Stiles said, his cheeks pinking up. ”I just kinda pretended it was real and just the _thought_ of losing you just-.” He shook his head. ”It gutted me.”

”Aaw,” Derek said. He turned to nuzzle Stiles’ cheek, tried to get rid of the sad he could smell. ”You’re not gonna lose me, I’m right here.”

”I know, cozy,” Stiles said softly, and Derek melted at the endearment.

”Cozy,” he said, smiling broadly at Stiles.

”You are _very_ cozy,” Stiles said. ”It’s amazing.”

”Good,” Derek said and nuzzled Stiles cheek again. ”Then I can keep going.”

”Please do,” Stiles said. ”Never stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this wouldn't leave me alone, so here: Very irrelevant for the story, but I see Kira as aroace in this, and very soon she’ll meet Caitlin and they’ll have a lovely QPR together. Derek and Kira are BFFs in this, Stiles and Kira are close too, but Caitlin is Stiles’ BFF. Caitlin is very touchy, doesn’t always think about it, and while she’s getting to know Derek she occasionally makes him uncomfortable with her a little too easy touch. He eventually comes to love her though (as a friend), and they’re all besties and it’s all very nice and lovely.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> And as usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
